


Ghosts 'n' Bros (REDUX)

by skeletonsinthecloset (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, Inspired by Buzzfeed Unsolved, Paranormal Investigators, bc having all of them was too much to handle, changed manny's last name bc i didnt like how the other one sounded, crying child's name is james, i decided to use just the afton kids and charlie, this is set in 2024 btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skeletonsinthecloset
Summary: Josh Lorden, Steven Weissberg, and Manny Shepard are your average, run of the mill paranormal investigators running a YouTube channel. When they stumble across the stories of the gruesome Fazbear murders, they decide to go on a ghost hunt to see if they can contact the spirits of these children. It only kind of works.





	Ghosts 'n' Bros (REDUX)

**Author's Note:**

> Josh - radicalbro  
Steven - steben  
Manny - instruction manuel

**radicalbro:** dudes dudes dudes

**steben:** what what what

**radicalbro:** i think i found our next episode topic

**instruction manuel:** oh boy

**instruction manuel:** what obscure shit did you find this time

**radicalbro:** ok this isn't THAT obscure

**radicalbro:** its just kinda old and no one really talks about it anymore

**steben:** go on

**radicalbro:** remember freddy fazbear's?

**steben:** wasn't that the pizza place that burned down after like, a week last year?

**radicalbro:** well, yes, but it was also a somewhat successful children's pizzeria chain back in the 80s. 5 kids went missing and 3 died in various establishments, not to mention the various employee deaths from unsafe work conditions. it was a really hot button topic back when the brand was still around, but it kinda faded into obscurity until last year

**steben:** oh boy

**instruction manuel:** don't tell me

**radicalbro:** ITS GHOST HUNTING TIME BOYS!!

**steben:** DAMMIT

**steben:** you KNOW i hate ghost hunting

**radicalbro:** yea bc you're a pussy

**steben:** fucking excuse you say that to my face

**instruction manuel:** ok children break it up

**instruction manuel:** where would we even go anyways

**radicalbro:** most of the old locations weren't ever demolished or repurposed, they were just kinda left there abandoned. i feel like one of those are our best bet, especially the first establishment, since that's where all 3 of the confirmed deaths took place

**steben:** alright, and where's that

**radicalbro:** hurricane, utah

**instruction manuel:** oh shit that's actually not that far away

**steben:** yeah

**radicalbro:** so its decided!! we're going

**steben:** i guess, yeah

**instruction manuel:** when should we go? hurricane isn't that far away compared to other places we've gone, but its still quite the drive

**radicalbro:** leave thursday afternoon, then we can spend the weekend there

**instruction manuel:** aight. sound good to you, steve?

**steben:** yeah, sure. meet at the usual spot?

**radicalbro:** you bet


End file.
